goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps (television series)/DVD releases
Beginning in 2004, 20th Century Fox started releasing episodes of the Goosebumps TV series on DVD. The artwork used for the DVDs is Tim Jacobus' art from the original Goosebumps series. The template which surrounds the artwork mimics the style used for the 2003 - 2007 Goosebumps book reprints. In 2008, the Goosebumps DVDs were rebooted. The artwork were made completely from the ground up, taking on a more realistic style, rather than reusing Jacobus' original Goosebumps art. Series 1 |-|Information = Title Release date Episodes contained Trivia The Haunted Mask II ---- 7 September 2004 The Haunted Mask II (Part 1 & 2) Night of the Living Dummy III ---- 7 September 2004 Night of the Living Dummy III (Part 1 & 2) Welcome to Dead House ---- 7 September 2004 Welcome to Dead House (Part 1 & 2) The Werewolf of Fever Swamp ---- 7 September 2004 The Werewolf of Fever Swamp (Part 1 & 2) Cry of the Cat ---- 12 April 2005 Cry of the Cat (Part 1 & 2) Deep Trouble ---- 12 April 2005 Deep Trouble II (Part 1 & 2) Despite the title of the DVD and the episode being called "Deep Trouble", the episode itself is actually based on Deep Trouble II. How I Got My Shrunken Head ---- 12 April 2005 How I Got My Shrunken Head ''(Part 1 & 2) ''Chillogy ---- 6 September 2005 Chillogy, Part I: Squeel of Fortune Chillogy, Part II: Strike Three... You're Doomed! Chillogy, Part III: Escape from Karlsville The artwork of the DVD is taken from Monster Blood, even though Monster Blood does not appear in the episode. The Ghost Next Door ---- 6 September 2005 The Ghost Next Door ''(Part 1 & 2) ''Scary House ---- 6 September 2005 The House of No Return The Haunted House Game The artwork used is directly taken from the first edition of Tales to Give You Goosebumps. This is the first Goosebumps DVD to not be based on a two-part episode. It is also the first Goosebumps DVD to not be based on a specific book, and to only include episodes based on the Tales to Give You Goosebumps series. Shocker on Shock Street ---- 5 September 2006 Shocker on Shock Street Click The title of the DVD and episode omit the "A" from the original book title. Perfect School ---- 5 September 2006 Perfect School ''(Part 1 & 2) The artwork used is taken directly from ''The Haunted School. My Best Friend is Invisible ---- 5 September 2006 My Best Friend is Invisible An Old Story It Came from Beneath the Sink! ---- 11 September 2007 It Came from Beneath the Sink! Strained Peas Night of the Living Dummy ---- 11 September 2007 Night of the Living Dummy II Bride of the Living Dummy Say Cheese and Die! ---- 11 September 2007 Say Cheese and Die! Say Cheese and Die - Again! |-|Gallery = Thehauntedmask2-dvd.png|The Haunted Mask II Nightofthelivingdummy3-DVD.jpg|Night of the Living Dummy III Welcometodeadhouse-DVD.png|Welcome to Dead House Werewolfoffeverswamp-dvd.png|The Werewolf of Fever Swamp Cryofthecat-dvd.png|Cry of the Cat Deeptrouble2-dvd.pngDeep Trouble II Howigotmyshrunkenhead-dvd.png|How I Got My Shrunken Head Chillogy.jpg|Chillogy Theghostnextdoor-dvd.png|The Ghost Next Door Scaryhouse-dvd.png|Scary House Ashockeronshockstreet-dvd.jpg|Shocker on Shock Street Perfectschool-dvd.jpg|Perfect School Mybestfriendisinvisible-dvd.jpg|My Best Friend is Invisible Itcamefrombeneaththesink-dvd.png|It Came from Beneath the Sink Nightofthelivingdummyii-dvd.png|Night of the Living Dummy II Saycheeseanddie-DVD.jpg|Say Cheese and Die |-|List = #The Haunted Mask II #Night of the Living Dummy III #Welcome to Dead House #Cry of the Cat #Deep Trouble II #How I Got My Shrunken Head #Chillogy #The Ghost Next Door #Scary House #Shocker on Shock Street #Perfect School #My Best Friend is Invisible #It Came from Beneath the Sink #Night of the Living Dummy II #Say Cheese and Die Series 2 |-|Information = Title Release date Episodes contained Trivia A Night in Terror Tower ---- 16 September 2008 A Night in Terror Tower (Part 1 & 2) Stay Out of the Basement (Part 1 & 2) Monster Blood ---- 16 September 2008 Monster Blood More Monster Blood How to Kill a Monster The Girl Who Cried Monster The artwork featured is a homeage to the orginal artwork from the Monster Blood book. One Day at HorrorLand ---- 16 September 2008 One Day at HorrorLand (Part 1 & 2) Welcome to Camp Nightmare (Part 1 & 2) The "HorrorLand" text is actually the logo used for the Goosebumps HorrorLand book series. Return of the Mummy ---- 31 March 2009 Retrurn of the Mummy Don't Wake Mummy You Can't Scare Me! The artwork featured is a homage to the original artwork for the Return of the Mummy book. Scarecrow Walks at Midnight ---- 31 March 2009 Scarecrow Walks at Midnight Don't Go to Sleep! Calling All Creeps! Desipte the DVD being titled The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight, the episode itself is simply titled Scarecrow Walks at Midnight, omitting "The" from the title. The Headless Ghost ---- 8 September 2009 The Headless Ghost Teacher's Pet Awesome Ants Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns ---- 8 September 2009 Attack of the Jack O' Lanterns Vampire Breath Let's Get Invisible! The Blob That Ate Everyone ---- 7 September 2010 The Blob That Ate Everyone Piano Lessons Can Be Murder My Hairiest Adventure This is the only Series 2 DVD to reuse Tim Jacobus's Goosebumps artwork, albeit heavily edited. Go Eat Worms! ---- 7 September 2010 Go Eat Worms! Bad Hare Day Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes Ghost Beach ---- 13 September 2011 The Barking Ghost Be Careful What You Wish For... The dead carcaus featured in the episode can be seen on the bottom left of the cover. Attack of the Mutant ---- 13 September 2011 Attack of the Mutant (Part 1 & 2) Phantom of the Auditorium It Came from Beneath the Sink! ---- September 11 2012 It Came from Beneath the Sink! Strained Peas This is a re-release of the 2007 edition, only with new cover and disc art. Night of the Living Dummy ---- September 11 2012 Night of the Living Dummy II Bride of the Living Dummy This is a re-release of the 2007 edition, only with new cover and disc art. Despite the DVD and episode being titled "Night of the Living Dummy", the back of the cover lists its name as Night of the Living Dummy II, which is the correct name for the title due to the episode being based on that book. It Came from Beneath the Sink! ---- September 11 2012 Say Cheese and Die! Say Cheese and Die - Again! This is a re-release of the 2007 edition, only with new cover and disc art. The cover art is similar to the Classic Goosebumps reprint of Say Chese and Die!. |-|Gallery = Goosebumps_TerrorTower.jpg|A Night in Terror Tower Monsterblood-dvd.jpg|Monster Blood Onedayathorrorland-DVD.jpg|One Day at Horrorland Goosebumps_ReturnMummy.jpg|Return of the Mummy Goosebumps-Return-of-the-Mummy-The-Scarecrow-Walks-at-Midnight.jpg|The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight Theheadlessghost-dvd.png|The Headless Ghost Attackofthejackolanterns-DVD.png|Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns Theblobthatateeveryone-dvd.png|The Blob That Ate Everyone Goeatworms-dvd.jpg|Go Eat Worms Ghostbeach-dvd.png|Ghost Beach Attackofthemutant-dvd.jpg|Attack of the Mutant Itcamefrombeneaththesink-dvd2.png|It Came from Beneath the Sink Nightofthelivingdummyii-dvd-2012.jpg|Night of the Living Dummy II Saycheeseanddie-DVDreprint.png|Say Cheese and Die |-|List = #A Night in Terror Tower #Monster Blood #One Day at Horrorland #Return of the Mummy #The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight #The Headless Ghost #Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns #The Blob That Ate Everyone #Go Eat Worms #Ghost Beach #Attack of the Mutant #It Came from Beneath the Sink #Night of the Living Dummy II #Say Cheese and Die Double-DVD Packs Coming soon. 3-Pack Thrillers Coming soon. Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Pages needing attention